


What's In A Name?

by LizzieBoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soulmates, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBoo/pseuds/LizzieBoo
Summary: A soulmate AU in which Bill has decided he doesn’t care if he finds his soulmate since he is happy with Fleur. When you finally find him it seems like it will be impossible for the two of you to ever get the chance to be together.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr but decided to start sharing my work here as well. My Tumblr is under lizzie-boo so feel free to go check it out. I have a lot more posted there.

From the day you were born you had a last name printed on the inside of your arm. It was something that everyone was born with. The last name would act as an indicator of who your soulmate would be. Ever since you were old enough to understand the meaning behind the word scrawled on your skin you fantasized about meeting your soulmate. You pictured meeting them going hundreds of ways and none of them had ever been close to what actually happened.

You had just moved from America so you were eager to explore all the new wizarding shops. You had been told that going to Diagon Alley would be a good place to start and get used to the way they did things here. You walked down the streets taking in each storefront and mentally logging which you wanted to go back to. Making your way down you noticed a large orange store.

The sign said Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and you stopped in shock. Pulling at the sleeve of your shirt you looked down at your arm and then back up at the sign. The word Weasley was inked into your skin. The last name of your soulmate was on a sign outside of the shop.

Rushing towards the store you ran inside, excited to possibly get to meet the person you were destined to spend the rest of your life with. Your hands came down on the counter with a loud slam. Catching your breath you looked up at the red-haired man behind the counter.

“What’s your name?” you demand.

“Not from around here I see,” he replies with a smirk.

“Answer the question,” you tell him, your eyes sparkling with eagerness.

“I’m Fred Weasley.” He tips his hat causing you to laugh at how he was playing it up.

You checked your arm once more before turning to look at him. Without asking you reached for his arm. He tried to pull it away but the need to know seemed to take control and you successfully pushed his jacket sleeve up his arm. The name inked on his inner arm wasn’t your last name and you let all the excitement that was brewing fade away.

“What’s going on?” he asks watching as your expression does a complete flip.

“I saw the sign outside and got excited. My soulmate is supposed to have your last name.” You trace the delicate lines of the word as your eyes well with tears.

“Cheer up, there’s quite a few of us Weasley’s. Mum and dad just didn’t know how to stop.”

“Wait really?” you ask, the prospect of being so close to finding your special someone making you giddy once more.

“Yeah, why don’t you go meet my brother George, he hasn’t found his soulmate yet either. Matter of fact most of my family hasn’t.”

He tells you to go towards the back of the store and you will find someone who looks just like him. He tells you something about being the better-looking twin and you roll your eyes at him before heading towards the back wall. Just like Fred said there’s an identical red head rummaging through boxes.

“George?” you ask.

“Um yeah, who are you?” he asks while standing from the box.

“Fred told me to find you back here. I’m looking for my soulmate.” You hold up your arm so he can see his last name. He looks at it for a minute before rolling his shirt up. You take in the name and sigh again.

“Nope, not me,” you tell him while leaning against the wall, “and to think I was this close.”

“Hey, why don’t you come with Freddie and I back to the burrow once we close. We have a whole bunch of siblings. It might be one of them. Plus your small enough that I think we can stop you if you try and murder us.”

You let the last part slide as you thank him for helping you out. You spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know the twins and joking around with them. You ask them questions about what it’s like to own a joke shop and they ask you questions about what it’s like living in America. The time passes quickly and before you know it you’re walking up to the front door of a towering home.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” you ask, worried that their mum will be upset with having an uninvited guest.

“Trust me it’s fine,” George reassures.

“Can’t be worse than that time Charlie brought home a dragon and it almost burnt the house down,” Fred jokes causing you to laugh. Feeling slightly better you follow them into the house.

You’re quickly introduced to Molly who seems excited at the thought of one of her children finding their soulmate. She welcomes you easily and you feel yourself loosen up. Fred and George guide you into the living room where you quickly meet Ron and Ginny. Both of which have different names inked into their skin.

Your heart sinks a bit more concerned that you won’t find your soulmate here. You worry about intruding on a family and wasting their time when it isn’t the right one. A man walks in with a beautiful blonde woman hanging off his arm and your heart drops even more.

“Hey don’t be sad. That’s Bill he doesn’t believe in soulmates so he dating someone different. I doubt it would’ve been him anyway.” George moves towards his brother anyway.

Just to check he tells you over his shoulder as he struggles to get Bill to show him the mark. Finally wrestling the fabric up his arm he stops. Looking between you and the mark on his older brother’s arm George’s smile fades.

“Come here.” Both you and Fred move to take a look at Bill’s arm. Upon seeing your last name on his arm you let a tear slip down your cheek.

While he was supposed to be your soulmate you saw the way he looked at the other woman. He genuinely loved her and you know that some stupid mark wouldn’t change that. Brushing your hair back out of your face you turn to make your way to the door.  
“Thank you for helping me but I need to go,” you tell the twins as a few more tears escape.

“There’s still time he might change his mind darling,” Molly tells you while squeezing your shoulder. You force a smile before walking out the front door.

You had finally found your soulmate, the person you had been dreaming about meeting for years and he was with someone else. He didn’t believe in the marking that you had been born with. It didn’t matter, you knew he loved her and you weren’t going to stand in their way. If he could find someone else so could you. Steeling your resolve you made your way home trying not to look down at the mark on your arm that felt like a stab in the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

As much as you tried you couldn’t stop thinking about Bill. He was your soulmate after all. Whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not you were bonded uniquely. That much was evident because your arm hadn’t stopped itching since you’d walked away from the Weasley household.

The second the burrow was out of view an intense burning had overcome your arm. In the same location that his last name was so neatly scrawled. You dug your nails into the inked section of the skin in hopes of getting a moment of relief. Scratching your skin until it was red you finally gave up, it wasn’t helping ease the pain.

You dug through the drawers in your kitchen looking for a dishrag. Once you had found one you held it under the tap and then placed the cool cloth against the red patch of skin. For a second it dulled the pain and you pressed it down harder. The brief moment of minimal pain was the best feeling in the world.

You wished that there was a way for the pain to go away. You knew that being with Bill would stop the pain but that was no longer an option. He was already in love with someone else and you weren’t going to get in the way. He had made his decision and you respected it because if he really loved you he would’ve waited for you.

You let the possibility of him not being your soulmate bounce around for a second. There was no chance that his real soulmate had the same last name as you. It would be too much of a coincidence so you let the thought slip away.

You had started to come to terms with the situation. It was fine that he had found someone else you were just worried about whoever was her soulmate. It pained you to think that someone else would have to deal with the same heartbreak you had endured.

There was a loud crack from the living room and you turned in shock. Standing in the middle of the small room was Fred and George.

“You know you should have better security,” Fred says while coming up on your left.

“Never know who might show up unannounced,” George follows up while moving to the right side of you.

“Why are you here?” You turn to look at each and a worried look crosses their faces.

“Your arm, does it hurt?” they ask at the same time.

“Yeah, it’s been burning since I left your place a few days ago.” The boys share a look and you feel left out.

“Bill has been feeling the same but refuses to acknowledge that it’s because you’re soulmates. He keeps trying to ignore it. Plus, Fleur feels so guilty for stealing him from you. She left because she felt so bad. Everything is going to hell,” George explains while rubbing the back of his neck.

It’s like your heart drops into your stomach. Everything that you had tried to avoid happened anyway. You left because he was so happy with her and now she was gone. All because you had to show up and shatter the little bubble they had been living in. You mentally kicked yourself for being so dead set on finding who you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Busting into a nice family and changing everything before just up and leaving.

“Please come back to the burrow. You can fix this and fix him. Bill needs you.” Fred pulls at your arm.

You give a small nod hoping that you can at least fix the mess you had created. You arrive at the burrow and find Molly pacing the floor. She turns to you and a mix of emotions flashed through her eyes. She’s unsure of whether she should yell at you for causing this mess or hug you for coming to help. Deep down she knew it wasn’t your fault but she hated seeing her baby in so much pain.

“I’m so sorry for all of this,” you tell her as you follow the twins up the stairs. She catches your hand as you take the first step. She gives it a squeeze and a small smile and you feel courage build inside you.

Knocking on the door you slowly push it open. Bill is sitting on the edge of the bed starring at the wall. The second you look at him the burning feeling fades away. He takes a second to look down at his arm before turning to see you standing in the doorway.

“You drove the best person in my life away,” he growls.

“I never meant to. All I wanted was for you to be happy.” The tears fill your eyes and you turn away so he doesn’t notice.

“If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn’t have ever come here. My life better before you came in and ruined everything.” He raises your voice and you slink towards the door.

“I never meant to ruin anything,” you mumble.

“I wish you had never come here.” He scratches at the mark on his arm with such vigor that you think he’s trying to rub it off.

“I didn’t know that you were with someone else. How was I supposed to know that when I didn’t know you were my soulmate. And then once I knew I left so that you two could be happy together. All I ever did was look out for you. I did what was best for you.” The tears fall down your face as you take a step closer to him.

You move even closer to him and raise your hand to slap him. All the stress and anger that you had bottled up over the last few days was finally overflowing. He catches your wrist and you lock eyes.

“I think you should leave.” He drops your wrist and it falls by your side. Turning towards the door you start to make your way down the stairs.

The stairs are difficult to navigate through the blur of tears but you manage to make it down. Molly is standing at the bottom of the steps and when she sees your face she tells you to go sit in the living room. Not wanting to upset anyone else you follow her orders. The sound of footsteps thuds up the stairs, followed by the sound of a door slamming into the wall.

Toeing the carpet you inspect your shoes. All you wanted was to disappear and let the Weasley family live in peace. Just the thought of having caused so many issues for the family tears you apart. They never deserved this and you wished you could take back ever stepping foot into this house.  
A few minutes later Molly returns with Bill by her side. He stands next to her awkwardly and his mum gives him a shove. He pulls at the hem of his shirt and she gives him another nudge before heading into the kitchen to allow you some privacy.

“I’m sorry for lashing out, it wasn’t your fault Fleur left. She made her own decision and she did what she thought was best.” He still doesn’t look up to meet your gaze.

“It was my fault, I drove her away.” You picked at your nails unsure of how else to begin to repair what you had damaged.

“You never did anything wrong. You were only doing what was best for me and it was selfish of me to think that was okay. I was wrong to yell at you when all you wanted was for me to be happy.” He finally meets your eyes and your heart flutters ever so slightly. You try to suppress the feeling by looking at the bright flames within the fireplace.

“I appreciate your apology, I really do but it’s not needed. You were right, I came in and wrecked everything.” You stand up and start to make your way towards the front door. “I have to go,” you whisper while reaching for the doorknob.

“Wait!” he shouts but you’re already out of the door.

He knows he needs to find you and help you understand that you never did anything wrong. That it was his fault and he overreacted because for the second time he’d driven you away. This is why he bounded up the stairs looking for the twins in the hope that they’ll take him to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. Leave a comment of what you think.

You curled further into the mound of blankets on top of your bed. Tears poured down your face as you dug your nails into the inked section of your arm. The only thing you wanted at this point was the get rid of the reminder of the rejection you had faced. With that thought, you reached out from the warmth trying to find your wand. There had to be a spell that could get rid of it. Wracking your brain you finally felt your wand and pointed it at the ink.

Before you could cast a spell there was the distinct noise of apparition. Eyeing the door you mentally cursed the twins for coming after you. Your fingers gripped the blanket harder and pulled it over your head in the hopes that they would get the hint to leave you alone. The door opened slowly and you heard someone take a step inside your room. Turning to face the wall you listened, waiting for them to leave.

“I’m sorry,” Bill whispers.

“Go away.” Your voice drifts from the pile on the bed which makes him frown.

“I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. It wasn’t your fault, Fleur is her own person and she makes her own decision.” He reaches out a places a hand where he thinks your arm should be.

“Go find her, win her back, at least she makes you happy.” You let him pull the blanket down and seeing the genuine look in your eyes breaks his heart.

He never meant to make you think that you could never make him happy. He knew that you would be able to but you started off on the wrong foot. He’d spent so long trying to find you and it had taken its toll on him. By the time he met Fleur he just wanted to feel loved by anyone. They were in the same position, struggling to find their soulmates and decided to settle down with each other.

After a while, he completely forgot about trying to find the one he was meant to be with. Then when you showed up it was so unexpected and before he had time to process it all everyone had walked out of his life. It had upset him so much that by the time you came back all he felt was anger. Anger because you and Fleur had walked right out of his life when he needed someone the most.

The second he watched you leave and the burning sensation came back to his arm he knew he needed to fix this. That he needed you in his life. He wanted to fix this because the last thing he wanted to do was push you away forever. Even if you no longer wanted to be with him then he at least wanted to be friends.

“I don’t need her to make me happy. All I need is you in my life.” He grabs your hand and looks you in the eyes.

“I swear. I know I was rude to you and I pushed you away but just give me another chance. Give me a chance to get to know you, to make up for all of this shit I put you through. I can’t spend another day thinking about how I caused you so much pain.”

“Fine, we can go somewhere and talk but it’s not a date,” you tell him with an attempt at a glare.

“Thank you so much.” He beams as he squeezes your shoulder.

For the first time, you part ways on good terms. Little did you know that this would be the major turning point in your relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for this chapter.

It was a week after the conversation with Bill when the twins decided to take you out. They thought it would be fun to let you meet their friends since you’d become so close with them. They also had told you that you needed to make more friends. Since you’d moved here a month ago the only people you talked to were the Weasley family and your next-door neighbor.

Which is how you found yourself in a crowded club, a shot in one hand and a drink in the other. Fred and George were sat on each side of you and their friends all completed the circle around the wooden table. Katie was in the middle of retelling a story from her time in school when a group of guys interrupts.

“Would you like to dance?” One of the guys asks and Katie jumps up to accept his offer. Another asks you the same question and Angelina nudges you in an attempt to get you to follow him onto the dance floor. After a rather harsh elbow to the ribs, you take his hand.

“What the bloody hell?” You hear Fred scream as you push your way into the crowd. With one last glance over your shoulder, you see the twins arguing with Angelina while Lee looks between them confused.

The man leans down to whisper an introduction in your ear and you return the favor. Looking into his eyes you let the thought of the name Austin being fitting sink in. Pushing the random alcohol-induced thought slip away you lean back into him and let the music distract you. The feeling of his hands slipping down to your hips are a helpful distraction.

While it was nice to be out and meeting new people you were anxiously awaiting when Bill would ask you to go out to get to know each other. You tried not to think about it all night but it had worked its way into your mind more than once. Now though, with the alcohol and a man who seemed to be interested you let yourself forget.

Forgetting about the soulmate you had you let yourself get lost in the feeling of his hands. Your bodies moving in sync as the bass leaves a beating in your chest. The lights strobe and the music pounds as you dance. Curling your fingers around his wrist you tug him towards the bar.

You lean against the shiny wood sipping a drink as you chat. Inching closer every few minutes. Before you know it his arm is wrapped around your waist and your looking into his dark brown eyes. The alcohol coursing through your body fuels the urge to lean up and kiss him. The kiss leads to you ducking out of the bar and hurrying back to his place hand in hand, laughing the whole way.

The next morning you wake up to an unnaturally bright room and a heavy weight on your chest. Sitting up just enough to look around the room you realize that it isn’t your own which is why it is so bright. Your eyes trail down and land on the toned arm of Austin.

Your heart clenches and you struggle to breathe as the intensity of what you did sinks in. Your chest rises and falls quickly as you shove his arm off of you. Slipping into last night’s clothes you resist the urge to cry. After everything you had been through with Bill you had gone out and slept with another man even though you knew who your soulmate was.

The guilt covers you like a weighted blanket and you gasp for air. The rational part of your brain knew that you hadn’t done anything wrong. You and Bill weren’t even friends and he had been all for staying with Fleur when he knew of you. Yet it still felt like you had cheated on him and the thought stung your heart.

All you had wanted was to make some friends and get to know the man who you were destined to be with. Now that wish seemed impossible and for the first time since moving here, you felt completely alone. You would give anything to take it back, to not feel so upset with yourself.

Slamming the door of Austin’s house you ran out. Tears blurred your vision as you raced home to the safety of your bed once more. It wasn’t until you had stopped running that you noticed the burning sensation on your arm had resurfaced.

Looking down at the ink mark you let the tears fall. He knew, that was the only reason that the pain was back. After everything, the two of you had been through and you had gone and messed it up again. Right when you had gotten to a decent place to start to get to know each other.

Hating yourself for screwing up so badly you collapsed on the floor of your apartment. Nails clawing into the inked flesh as you sobbed and cursed yourself. Tears fell on the neatly scrawled word and you felt hopeless. Everything you had done, leaving your friends and family just because you had a feeling you needed to be here, it all seemed so childish now. There was nothing more that you wanted than to be able to go back and stop yourself from ever moving here.

If you hadn’t of Bill would’ve been in a loving relationship. He would’ve been happy. You would have been surrounded by people who loved you. Instead, you were on the grimy floor, a pit forming in your stomach, as you cried over everything you had lost and everything you had messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. If you liked this story then make sure to go check out my Tumblr account, Lizzie-boo, since I won't be posting all of my stories on here, just the longer ones.

Just like the other times you had fought with Bill the twins were now standing in the middle of your living room. This time however Bill stood between the pair. You on the other hand were still curled beneath the blankets of your bed as self deprecating thoughts swirled through your mind. You didn’t know you had visitors until they had moved into your room to find you.

“Not even gonna off us a drink?” Fred jokes earning him a slap on the arm from George.

Moving the blankets from your face you watch as George whispers, “Now isn’t the time for jokes Freddie, this is serious.”

You appreciate his understanding of the situation but know that no matter what you can’t fix what you did. You would have to live with the guilt of your actions for the rest of your life and the knowledge that you pushed your soulmate away and ruined the only real relationship he cared about.

“I think it’s time we talk alone,” Bill finally speaks ups while ushering the twins out of the room.

The second the door closes you pull the blanket back over your face and take a deep breath before speaking up. “I already know what you’re going to say so I’ll save you the energy. I know I fucked up and now your mad so go ahead and leave. Go back to Fleur, you loved each other and I promise I won’t stand between you any longer.”

He takes a hesitant step towards the bed. His hand reaching to rest on where he assumes your shoulder is resting. You tense under the gentle pressure and he pulls away. For a moment you think he will retreat and leave you to sulk. However, he ends up moving to take a seat at the end of the bed. As the mattress shifts under his weight you peak your head out to make sure he is really there.

“Please love, just give me a moment to speak.”

You nod your head ever so slightly and he takes that as his sign to continue.

“I felt it the second you decided to spend the night with that guy. It hurt like bloody hell, I felt like my arm was gonna fall off. I spent a long time last night wondering why you would do this to me. Put me through so much pain.”

He takes a breath and rubs the back of his neck trying to collect his thoughts. There was so much he wants to say to you. So much he needs to say to you. But now that the time is here he feels as if his mind has gone blank. All the words that had swarmed his mind all night were suddenly gone.

He pulls at the cuff of his sleeve and finally collects his thoughts enough to go on, “I was so bloody mad at you. You knew I was your soulmate but you still went and slept with a random bloke. And as I was sitting there cursing you I realized that what I had done to you was even worse. You found me and I didn’t give you a chance. I pushed you away for someone who I knew would never love me as much as you could.”

The words resonate through your ears and a gasp slips past your lips. Taking in the words you open your mouth to speak, “You didn’t know who I was when you started dating Fleur. This was different I knew you when I went and did this,” you argue.

“Darling, please let me finish before I forget everything I need to say to you. I know I hurt you more than you hurt me. Last night was nothing compared to what I put you through. It shouldn’t have taken almost losing you to someone else to realize that we are meant to be together. We don’t just have these soul marks for decoration they bound us together. I should have never pushed you away or broken your heart. I know it will take a miracle for you to forgive me but I want to work towards earning your forgiveness everyday for the rest of my life. You deserve the world and I’m such a fool for not seeing that sooner.”

Finally sitting up you notice the tears in his eyes. The look of hurt and regret are painted across his face. For a second all you want is to wrap your arms around him but instead you settle for gently clasping your hand around his larger one. He squeezes back as if to prove to himself that you’re still there.

“It got awful quiet in there,” George shouts from the other side of the door and the moment is broken.

“You think they finally decided to just shag and resolve all the god damn sexual tension?” Fred muses.

“It’s the only reasonable explanation Freddie,” George jokes.

“Go home already, there’s no reason for you to still be here.” Bill shouts at his younger brothers. His cheeks tinted red from their comments. The distinct popping noise of apparating allows for both of you to know when they have finally left.

“I’m sorry about them,” he apologizes to you.

“They were just joking, it’s fine,” you reassure him. Once more he squeezes your hand and for once there is no ache in your heart or burning on your arm.

~~~

It took years. First you had built a solid friendship based off of trust and loyalty. Then it slowly evolved into a loving romance. Neither of you ever pushed anything. You took it at a pace that you were both comfortable with and learned over time that true love can’t be rushed.

It may have taken years but never once did you regret how the two of you went about the early stages of your relationship. The time spent as friends helped to heal the wounds of the first months you knew each other. It also helped to connect you on a deeper more meaningful level. Looking back on it now you wouldn’t change a single thing about it because it taught you how to handle your problems and how to communicate with each other.

Holding your daughter now made your heart swell with joy. She had the same red hair of her father and her older brother and sister. Bill rubs his thumb over her rosy cheek and places a small kiss to your forehead as your other kids rush in to see the new addition.

Looking at the faces of your family you knew that you had everything you ever wanted. Since the day the name appeared on your arm all you wanted was to find your soulmate. Now here you were married to him with three beautiful children. There might have been problems along the way but nothing could replace the joy you felt from getting to spend everyday with Bill and the family you had created together.


End file.
